Poème et jalousie
by Neymanga
Summary: Fuyumi voulait simplement aider son petit frère, mais cela ne c'est pas passer comme elle le voulait...


**Hey/Yo!**

 **Alors cette fic est écrite avec Teyola! On n'a pas arrêter de se marrer même si cet os était en cours d'écriture depuis 5 jours... C'est long... D'habitude je prends pas plus de 6 heures... Dites vous que j'ai supporter les vannes horrible de TeyTey (Elle m'appelle NeyNey va savoir pourquoi) pendant tout ce temps. En plus, elle n'as pas arrêter de chanter Booba le petit ourson et Jeanne et Serge... Je n'ai pas fait d'AVC, merci de s'en inquiéter.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai été plagier! Ce qui c'est passé c'est qu'une fille (dont je ne citerais pas le nom) à recopier (vu qu'on ne peux pas faire de copier/coller sur ) mon os Souvenir et amnésie qu'elle à renommé amnésie en changeant le résumé puis la magnifiquement bien reposté sur Wattpad sans me cité et sans mettre de lien de redirection vers mon compte (bien entendu, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle). Bien évidement, elle ne m'en a pas parlé, ne ma pas contacté et ne m'a encore moins demandé mon avis. Je m'en suis rendu compte i jours et elle a, heureusement, supprimé sa copie. ça m'a cassé les (voilà) sachant que plus de personne l'avait passé en fav sur Wattpad et qu'elle récoltait tout les honneurs sur mon dos. Je peux vous dire que sans TeyTey je serais passé en mode super saiyan. Bon, on lui a gentiment envoyé un message et tout s'est passé dans le meilleur des mondes. Bien entendu, je n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre fasse ça et si ça arriverait, je n'hésiterai pas à citer cette personne et à la faire chier pendant très longtemps. Puisque cette personne souhaitait juste que ma fic soit disponible sur Wattpad, je me suis créer un compte et je reposterais toute mes fics. Voilà ^^.**

 **Ensuite, pour mon compte Twitter, j'ai fait une faute, c'est Neckacchan et pas Nekacchan.**

 **TeyTey : Le vol, c'est mal!**

 **Bref, en bonnus, l'une de nos discussion en fin de chap xD.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Fuyumi rangeait la chambre de Shouto pendant son absence. Lorsqu'elle vida la poubelle, étrangement rempli de papier, un de celui-ci tomba par terre. Elle le ramassa et le déplia et cela la rendit perplexe.

_Lettre à Yaoyorozu ? S'interrogea-t-elle. C'est quoi ? C'est l'écriture de Shouto mais c'est qui Yaoyorozu ? Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit :

 _Momo,_

 _Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire_

 _Mais je m'en sens incapable et j'en suis indigne._

 _Mais en ce jour j'ose t'écrire_

 _Tout ce que je ressens en c'est quelque ligne_

 _J'ai ce sentiment étrange qui grandit,_

 _A chaque vois que je te vois, je me sens revivre_

 _T'embrasser, j'en rêve mais j'aimerais le vivre_

 _Maintenant, je le sais, je t'aime à la folie_

Fuyumi resta légèrement sous le choc puis dévisagea la tonne de papier dans la poubelle. Elle les prit un à un et les lu.

_J'y crois pas… Mon petit Shouto… Nan…

_Si…

_Nan…

_Si…

_Nan…

_Si…

_Mais tu vas arrêter Haru !

_Désolé, J'y vais !

Haru parti sans demander son reste, laissant Fuyumi avec les poèmes dans la main, puis, une idée germa dans son esprit.

…

Fuyumi était dans le salon quand elle vit passer Shouto.

_Fuyumi, je vais faire les courses, déclara le bicolore.

_Attends Shouto !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu as l'air bizarre c'est dernier temps.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Tu sais, tu peux me le dire si tu as un souci avec un de tes camarades.

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_Shouto, c'est important, et c'est compréhensible à ton âge.

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_C'est sûrement la première fois que ça t'arrive et je comprends que tu sois déboussolé.

_Euh… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Mais je te comprends, on est tous passé par-là, Toi, moi et même Haru.

_Fuyumi, de quoi tu parles ?

_Mais t'inquiète pas, je comprends que c'est compliqué pour toi de lui dire…

_D'accooooord… On va dire que j'ai compris.

_Tu veux pas m'en parler.

_De quoi ?

_Ouais tu veux pas me le dire en fait.

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_D'accord, dit-elle en ouvrant une page au hasard d'un livre sur la table, Haru sort avec Yaoyorozu.

_Ouai- Attends quoi !?

_Ta camarade de classe, elle sort avec Haru.

_Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

_Quelque jours.

_Et il me l'a pas dit ?

_Je sais pas, tu vois avec lui, c'est ton frère après tout.

_Ouais…

_Euh, Shouto ça va ?

_Oui… oui, oui.

_Nan t'a l'air bizarre.

_C'est rien, ça m'a juste un peu surpris…

_T'as plutôt l'air choqué.

_Nan, nan, je suis content pour eux.

_T'es sûr ?

_Sûr et certain.

_Sûr, sûr, sûr ?

_Oui.

_Oui, oui ou oui non ?

_Oui, oui. Après tout, Haru est un frère sympa, gentil… serviable… compréhensif… amical… beaucoup plus drôle que moi et génial. Je comprends qui s'entende bien avec Yaoyorozu qui est si pétillante, intelligente, impliqué, réfléchis et incroyablement belle si… parfaite. Ça me fait, euh, plaisir pour eux !

_Ah, bon ? On dirait pas.

_Si, si, je t'assure, je suis content pour lui… et pour elle aussi.

_Bon si tout va bien, _« Je suis peut-être aller un peu trop loin… J'ai un peu mal pour lui, même si c'est un mensonge – d'ailleurs, comment il peut y croire ? – ça doit lui briser le cœur. En espérant que ça le pousse à lui dire… »_

_En même temps, mon frère avec la fille la plus sympa que je connaisse. Je ne peux qu'être content pour eux.

_Oui, oui…

_Euh… Fuyumi ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Je me sens fatigué d'un coup. Tu peux faire les courses à ma place ?

_Euh… oui si tu veux…

_Je vais dormir…

_Bonne nuit Shouto.

_Merci, dit-il en montant les escaliers.

…

Le soir venue, lors du diner, Shouto descendit et jeta un regard, euh, amical à son cher grand frère.

_Eh bien Shouto, je vois que ta la forme ! Plaisanta Haru.

_Ouais bien sûr, dit-il froidement.

Haru sentit passer un énorme coup de froid, alors qu'il a un alter de glace, et s'écarta du passage de son frère.

_Euh… chuchota Haru à Fuyumi, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive.

_Bonne question, répondit-elle.

_Fuyumi, s'exclama Shouto. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à manger ?

_De la soupe froide, comme tu les aimes !

_Elle est surtout comme mon cœur… murmura Shouto

_Pardon ? Tu peux répéter.

_J'ai dit : merci, vraiment, t'es la meilleure des sœurs.

_Euh… merci. J'ai pas compris mais merci…

_Bon ! S'écria Haru. On devrait manger !

_Tu devrais surtout te la fermer…

_Pardon ?

_J'ai dit : Oui bien sûr on devrait manger.

_Shouto ? Qu'est que j'ai fait ? Tu m'en veux ?

_Bien sûr que oui espèce d'idiot…

_Pardon ?

_J'ai dit : Bien sûr que non, ça serait idiot !

_Nan mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ! S'exclama Haru. Fuyumi !

_Mais… rien !

_Arrête, tu ne sais pas mentir !

_Je ne mens pas !

_Effectivement, c'est pas elle le problème, confirma Shouto.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait merde !

_Eh bien j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'en parles !

_Quoi ?

_On devrait s'assoir les garçons, et passer à autre chose, tenta Fuyumi.

_Et puis, quoi encore ? S'écria Haru. Attends une seconde… Fuyumi, dans mon bureau.

_Bah, on doit manger là.

_Dans mon bureau.

_Mais t'as pas de bureau.

_Dépêche-toi !

_D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi…

Haru se leva de table avec Fuyumi sous le regard meurtrier de Shouto.

_On revient tout de suite Shouto, déclara Fuyumi.

Ils montèrent dans le « bureau » de Haru. Cette pièce était peu éclairer et il n'y avait que deux chaise et un bureau. Sur celui-ci se trouvait une lampe de chevet. Haru se mit derrière la table et alluma la petite lampe, forçant Fuyumi à s'assoir.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait !? S'exclama Haru.

_Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… dit-elle en sifflotant. Tu trouves pas qui fait beau dehors ?

_Ne change pas de sujet ! Maintenant, avoue !

_Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat !

_Mais t'as pas d'avocat !

_Moi je ne savais pas que tu avais un bureau…

_Pas faux… Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Il a l'air de se sentir super mal…

_Il est possible que je lui ai « laisser entendre » que tu avais une relation assez… euh… développé avec la fille qu'il… aime ?

_Mais pourquoi t'as fait… Attends une seconde, Shouto est amoureux ?

_Moi aussi ça m'a choqué…

_Mais revenons à ton sujet ! Je sais ce que tu penses que je ne sais pas ce tu penses avoir accompli en pensant que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu penses accomplir en pensant que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu penses avoir penser, mais là est ton erreur, j'ai compris ce que tu penses que je ne sais pas ce tu penses avoir accompli en pensant que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu penses accomplir en pensant que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu penses avoir penser ! Pouyah !

_Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens…

_Et toi c'est ce que tu fais qui n'a aucun sens ! Double Pouyah !

_Mais arrête !

_Si tu me dis pourquoi tu as fait ça !

_Parce que !

_Parce que quoi !?

_Parce qu'il me faisait pitié à rien lui dire et à écrire c'est poème. Attends, 15 ans de manque de vie social et il tombe enfin amoureux ! Je devais faire quelque chose pour l'aider !

_MAIS EN QUOI ÇA L'AIDE !?

_MAIS COMME ÇA IL SE BOUGE ENFIN LE CUL ET IL VA LUI DIRE !

_MAIS TU PENSES PAS QU'IL ATTENDAIT SIMPLEMENT LE BON MOMENT ?!

_MAIS… attends une seconde… Haru, tu viens de dire quelque chose de sensé !

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis la voix de la raison !

_Euh… redescend sur terre aussi…

_Mais j'y suis déjà ! POUYAH LE RETOUR !

_... Bref, tu m'aides ou pas ?

_T'aider en quoi ?

_Mais si tu lui fais croire que tu sors vraiment avec elle, il voudra sûrement lui dire dans un élan de désespoir !

_J'ai pas le choix de toute manière…

_C'est bien, tu comprends vite !

Haru soupira…

_A mon avis, il ne lui dira jamais…

_Mais si, puis si on ne l'aidait pas, il aurait pris encore plus de temps.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_Combien de temps a-t-il prit pour aller voir maman ?

_T'as gagné mais franchement, j'en peux plus de toi…

…

Le lendemain, Shouto arriva à l'UA. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à cette « relation » entre Haru et Momo. Rien que de penser à ça, ça le détruisait. En arrivant, il tomba directement sur Momo.

_Ah ! Todoroki-san !

Il s'arrêta et n'osa même pas la regarder dans les yeux.

_Yaoyorozu…

-Ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien…

_Nan, c'est rien…

_Todoroki-san… dit-moi.

_C'est rien, je t'assure, je suis juste content pour vous.

_Depuis quand tu me vouvoie ?

_Enfin, pour toi et lui aussi…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Yaoyorozu, le cours va bientôt commencer, on devrait y aller… coupa Shouto.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en silence vers la salle de classe. Shouto regardait le sol et Momo le fixa inquiète. Il préférait ignorer ce regard insistant que lui offrait la vice-déléguée. En temps normal, il aurait adoré qu'elle le regarde aussi longtemps, mais là. C'était… Etrange. Gênant. Douloureux aussi… Ils arrivèrent dans la classe et s'assirent à leur place respective. Izuku vit le regard de mort qu'affichait Shouto et se dirigea vers lui.

_Todoroki-kun, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive.

_Rien d'important je… je t'expliquerais plus tard…

_C'est à propos de Ya… tu sais qui ?

_Ouais… C'est définitivement mort…

_Tu lui en a parlé ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Demanda Momo anxieuse. Todoroki-san, c'est grave ? Dit-moi…

_Nan, c'est rien.

_Mais tu viens de dire que « c'était définitivement mort » ! Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Tu m'en veux ?

_Nan, pas du tout c'est juste que… je comprends et je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire dessus.

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_Rien, oublies, voilà Aizawa qui arrive.

Tous les élèves se rassirent à leur place. Le cours se déroula normalement mais Shouto continuait à afficher cette expression de condamné qu'on s'apprêtait à exécuter. A la fin du cours, Shouto sorti avec Izuku et Tenya sous le regard inquiet de Momo.

_Alors ? C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Tenya.

_C'est… Yaoyorozu je… je sais qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi et qu'elle ne le sera jamais…

_Pourquoi ? Tu lui a demander ? Questionna Izuku.

_Nan ! Jamais ! Je… j'ai pas le courage pour faire ça…

_Mais, envoie-lui un de tes poèmes ! Proposa le fan d'All might.

_Quoi !? Non ! Elle va les détester ! Et je… j'en suis pas vraiment fier puis… elle sort déjà avec Haru…

_Attends quoi ?! S'exclama Tenya.

_Oui, il me la dit mais, maintenant, j'ai pas très envie d'en parler… D'ailleurs, je dois y aller…

Il partit laissant Tenya et Izuku.

_Ah mon avis, son grand frère lui a encore fait une de ses fameuses blagues, déclara Izuku.

_Ouais mais il y ait aller un peu fort quand même puis, on devrait lui dire que c'est pas vrai…

_Il ne nous croira jamais ! Puis, on n'a promis à Yaoyorozu qu'on ne dirait pas à Todoroki qu'elle l'aime…

_Je sais et on a promis à Todoroki qu'on ne dirait pas à Yaoyorozu qu'il l'aime mais franchement… ils sont trop compliqué…

…

Le soir venue, Shouto rentra chez lui. Il avait pris soin d'éviter le contact avec Momo toute la journée. Ça lui faisait mal de l'ignorer mais quand il lui parlait il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer en train d'embrasser son frère et ça, c'était horrible. Dégoutant aussi… En soit non, mais Haru… Pas que l'idée que Haru embrasse quelqu'un le dégoutait mais Haru et Momo… Haru et Momo… Momo et Haru ! Bref, il ne le supportait pas.

_Je suis rentré… souffla Shouto à l'entrée.

_T'as pas l'air en forme… déclara Fuyumi.

Il baissa les yeux.

_Nan… pas vraiment non…

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Problème de cœur ?

Il releva la tête, surpris.

_Co-comment tu sais ?

_Ça se lit sur ton visage…

_Ah bon ? Mais il y a rien d'écrit sur mon visage. Si ? Attends, ne me dit pas que toute la journée il y avait marqué un truc comme « Je suis déprimé, j'ai le cœur brisé ? » sur mon front ? Non ? Rassure-moi !

_Alors, premièrement c'est une expression Shouto et deuxièmement t'as le cœur brisé !?

Il s'empourpra violement à cause de cet égarement.

_Euh, n-no-non-non-ne-no-ne-no-non ! Je, je n'ai pas le cœur… Enfin, je vais bien…

_Shouto, dis-moi la vérité, ça va te faire du bien.

_Eh bien je suis… amoureux…

_Vraiment ? De qui ? Demanda Fuyumi faussement étonné.

_D'une fille dans ma classe…

_Tu lui as dit ?

_Je… je n'ai pas osé je… j'avais trop… peur je crois.

_Mais pourquoi t'a le cœur brisé ?

_Parce qu'elle… sort déjà avec quelqu'un.

_Oh… Je vois.

_Bon, j'y vais…

_Attends ! Yaoyorozu était inquiète pour toi aujourd'hui. Elle a appelé et va passer te voir.

_Quoi !? Mais tu lui as dit oui ?!

_C'est ton amie, pourquoi je lui aurais dit non ?

_C'est que… je… je ne peux pas…

_Pourquoi ?

Shouto ne souhaitait pas répondre et fut sauver par le son de la sonnette. Enfin, « sauver » … Shouto se retourna derrière lui et se figea. Momo, devant lui, maintenant.

_Yaoyo…

_Todoroki ! Ça va ? Tu avais l'air déprimé toute la journée !

_Je…

_Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Un rhume ?

_Non, j'ai rien…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as alors ? Dis-moi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder de plus près. Il rougit fortement.

_Mais si ! Tu es tout rouge !

Elle fit apparaitre un thermomètre et le mit dans son oreille.

_Tu n'as pas de fièvre… C'est déjà ça ! Tu es peut-être malade !

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Haru venait d'apparaitre regarda une Momo qui tenait toujours le visage de Shouto dans ses mains.

_Haru je… commença le bicolore embarrassé.

_Tu nous présentes ? Demanda Haru.

_Mais Haru… c'est, enfin !

Fuyumi explosa de rire.

_Attends une seconde ! S'exclama Shouto. Haru, t'es célibataire ?

_Moi ? Bien sûr que non !

_Et… c'est qui ta copine ?

_Mais voyons Shouto, intervint Fuyumi, tu ne te souviens pas ? Marina ? Elle est même passé plusieurs fois ce mois-ci. Ça fait déjà 6 mois qu'ils sont en couple !

Il eut un bref silence. On pouvait entendre le bruit des criquets dehors. Une feuille morte passa… un ange aussi. Shouto tremblait mais il ne tremblait pas de peur non… puis, ce fut le fou rire.

_Shouto ? Commença Fuyumi légèrement inquiète pour l'état de santé de son frère.

_Euh… Shouto ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Haru.

Il continua de rire ignorant la voix de ses frères.

_Todoroki-san ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu m'inquiète… dit Momo d'une voix tremblante anxieuse pour son ami.

Shouto s'arrêta de rire puis se retourna vers Momo le sourire aux lèvres.

_Yaoyorozu… Tu peux nous attendre ici, cinq minutes s'il te plait ?

Momo hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

_Vous deux, déclara Shouto en se retournant vers ses frères et sœurs, vous venez avec moi, maintenant.

La voix du plus jeune de la fratrie était tellement glacial que les deux grands n'opposèrent aucun signe de protestation et le suivirent dans un silence total.

Quelques minutes passèrent et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenue puis, des cris se firent entendre. Momo, terrifier, s'approcha des cris et tomba sur la porte du fameux « bureau » de Haru. Les cris étaient de plus en plus fort et elle pouvait de mieux en mieux distingué la voix de Fuyumi qui criait à l'agonie. Elle entendait des « Shouto ! Non ! Arrête ». Quand Momo ouvrit elle se figea. Shouto était sur le dos d'Haru et Fuyumi complètement pétrifié à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Arrête ! S'exclama Haru. Tu sais que j'ai horreur des chatouilles !

_C'est ta punition, vu que je ne peux pas te frapper !

_Mais quelle punition !? S'interrogea Momo.

_C'était… juste… pour que… tu te bouges ! S'exclama Haru. PUTAIN ARRÊTE J'EN PEUX PLUS !

Dans un élan d'adrénaline, Fuyumi lança :

_Eh ! Haru ! On peut dire que tu vas… Mourir de rire !

Haru et Shouto se figèrent et regardèrent l'institutrice.

_C'est quoi cet humour de prof ?! S'exclama Haru.

_Yaoyorozu ça va ? S'inquiéta Shouto. Tu trembles…

Elle regardait le sol, la main sur la bouche puis…

_Yaoyorozu ?

Elle explosa de rire

_Tu vois ! S'exclama Fuyumi. Elle rigole !

_Je… peux plus… arrêter… de rire !

Shouto fixa la jeune fille avec de grand yeux et un sourire s'élargit sur son visage.

_T'es encore plus jolie quand tu souris…

Shouto ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, à l'inverse de Momo. Elle commença à rougir, en s'arrêtant de rire. Fuyumi et Haru se regardent, puis Shouto, puis Momo et se regardent encore. Shouto se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait sorti. Il se sentir rougir, très fortement. Un silence glacial s'abattit sur la pièce. Puis, Momo reçu un message provenant du portable de Todoroki – que Fuyumi avait dans ses mains. Elle le lut puis rougis encore plus.

_Vous allez bien ? Demanda Haru en brisant le silence. Nan parce que j'ai jamais vu des êtres humains avoir la peau aussi rouge enfin, si c'est pas de naissance…

Ils ne réagirent pas.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passent MERDE, PUTAIN ! S'exclama Haru.

_Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise… souffla Fuyumi.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as…

_Todoroki-san, coupa Momo. Tu le penses vraiment ?

Shouto vit son téléphone dans les mains de Fuyumi ainsi qu'une feuille qui devrait être à la déchetterie à l'heure qu'il est ! Puis il comprit. Et il paniqua aussi… Intérieurement bien-sûr !

_Je… Tu ne devais pas… enfin il est pas bien c'est… Pas comme ça je…

Momo s'avança d'un pas lent vers Shouto. Celui-ci paniqua encore plus.

_Désolé mais, commença Momo, est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls s'il vous plait.

Fuyumi et Haru s'exécutèrent s'en faire de bruit mais, Haru laissa la porte entrouverte et se cacha derrière celle-ci avec Fuyumi.

_ Momo, commença-t-elle. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, Mais je m'en sens incapable et j'en suis indigne, Mais en ce jour j'ose t'écrire, Tout ce que je ressens en c'est quelque ligne. J'ai ce sentiment étrange qui grandit, A chaque vois que je te vois, je me sens revivre, T'embrasser, j'en rêve mais j'aimerais le vivre, Maintenant, je le sais, je t'aime à la folie.

Shouto regarda Momo, toujours aussi rouge.

_C'est toi qu'il l'a écrit ?

Shouto baissa les yeux.

_Je… je sais, il n'est pas joli et je… je voulais pas que tu le lise. J'allais t'en faire un mieux mais je…

_Nan, ne fait pas ça.

_Tu… tu n'aimes pas.

_Nan, ça serait inutile d'en écrire un autre car celui-ci est le plus beau que je n'ai jamais reçu…

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

_Merci, _Shouto._

Il rougit fortement et Momo s'approchait encore et encore pour enfin s'arrêter devant lui. Elle prit son visage puis l'embrassa mais mit rapidement fin au baiser.

_Ton rêve est devenu réalité et il n'est pas près de s'arrêter… murmura-t-elle.

_Oui ! S'exclama Fuyumi.

_POUHYA ! S'écria Haru.

_Vous… vous avez tous vu !? Demanda Momo toute rouge.

Haru et Fuyumi sentirent un énorme froid venant de la position de Shouto.

_On devrait courir non ? Questionna Haru.

_Merci…

Ils se figèrent puis regardèrent Shouto. Il souriait, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu venant de lui.

_Vraiment, merci… Je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter de frères et sœurs aussi géniaux que vous deux.

Fuyumi sourit et Haru lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Voyons… c'est normal ! Conclut Fuyumi.

 **POUHYA!**

 **Ahem... pardon.**

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Voici comme promis, une de nos magnifique discussion :**

 **TeyTey La Thug: _Rendez-vous à 13h**

 **NeyNey aka Simba : _Euh... 13h30 plutôt?**

 **TeyTey La Thug: _Merde ma blague... Okay 13h30**

 **NeyNey aka Simba : _Comment ça, ta blague?**

 **TeyTey La Thug: _Nan c'était juste pour le scénario...**

 **NeyNey aka Simba : -_- J'en peux plus de toi...**

 **Voilà! Bye!**

 **TeyTey et NeyNey**


End file.
